Initials
by 2three.abi
Summary: A love letter signed by RS. "Who would have thought that Ryuuzaki-sensei would be such a pedo?" One-shot.


Summary: A love letter signed by RS. "Who would have thought that Ryuuzaki-sensei would be such a pedo?" One-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p>An envelope fell out when he got his shoes from his shoe locker.<p>

The said envelope was pure white, without heart stickers or glittery writings on it, making it totally different from the other love letters he had received from all his fan girls in the past.

Unconsciously, he put it inside his pocket and decided to go to his classroom for the first period that day.

* * *

><p>It had been burning a hole inside his pocket the whole time. He decided to read it and the first sentence had already left an impression to the prince.<p>

_I don't really understand why most of the girls in this school like you. I understand that you have the looks, but you're not exactly an ideal boyfriend-to-be. You're cocky, you're impolite and most of all, you're a jerk. Who forgets a girl you just met a day before? But despite all that, I really like-_

The bell rang, and the teacher went inside their room.

_Tch_, he thought. _This is boring._

Boring indeed. Ryoma slept through English period once again.

* * *

><p>Lunch break came. He went to the usual place where he usually slept to continue reading the first love letter (ever) that caught his attention. It was the first love letter he was itching to read, and probably the only letter he would be willing to read until the very last word.<p>

He fished the envelope inside his pocket and continued reading it.

_But despite all that, I really like you, Ryoma-kun. I may be insane, but I do. I really like you. I asked myself why a few times before, only to come up with a useless reason… because I just do._

His stomach grumbled, making him remember how hungry he was. Sighing, Ryoma pocketed the letter once again and headed to the canteen before lunch ended.

* * *

><p>The tennis acrobat put his right arm on Momo's shoulder after nudging him. Eiji then motioned to the freshman's direction, who was currently sitting on the corner of the tennis court, instead of practicing like he would always do.<p>

The two regulars smirked when they noticed Ryoma get something out from his pocket.

"Hoi, hoi! A love letter? Is it a love letter nya?"

Momo nodded his head and put a hand under his chin before saying, "I might be, senpai."

With a mischievous look towards each other, the two decided to approach the prince.

_Where was I?_ Ryoma asked himself. A side of his lips curved upward when he found the part where he stopped during the lunch break.

He was about to continue reading when he noticed two persons sitting on his either side, reading the letter with him.

"Momo-chaaaan! I was right nya! It was a love letter. Oh, Ochibi is all grown up nya!" the redhead exclaimed, while wiping an invisible tear under his eyes.

"Ah, young love, young love."

"Hm, that is the four hundred twenty-third letter that you received this month, Echizen. Wow. You surpassed Tezuka's record."

"Fssssh."

A vein throbbed on the prince's forehead. "I'm busy, senpai-taichi. Go away."

"Pfft. Busy my a-"

"Momo, watch your language."

The dunk smasher looked at the one who spoke. Oishi was holding a racquet on his hand with a frown on his forehead. "Why aren't you practicing, guys?"

"Echizen is reading a love letter from one of his admirers," said Fuji, who mysteriously appeared.

"Don't do that, Fujiko. You nearly gave me a heart attack,"Eiji said, his right hand was holding his left chest.

The genius muttered an apology before turning to Ryoma. "So, Echizen, who is it from?"

The young prodigy sighed after shaking his head. He then saw Kawamura-senpai scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, anou. We should just leave Echizen alo-"

He didn't finish what he was about to say when Fuji opened his eyes and gave him a racquet.

"LOVE LETTER! READ IT OUT LOUD, _BABY_!"

Ryoma clicked his tongue and moved to get up. He dusted his pants after, before putting the letter inside his pocket. But _luckily_, the acrobat had the opportunity to snatch it.

The prince scoffed and moved to get the letter back from his senpai when the latter quickly ran away from him.

"You can't catch me, Ochibi!" he shouted and looked back at his teammates' direction, only to find the said ochibi in an arm lock by the dunk smasher. The redhead sighed and walked to their direction. He then cleared his throat before opening the letter he was currently holding.

"Hmm… Blah blah blah. I've read that before. Blah blah."

"Eiji, read it now. What?" the vice-captain asked when everyone looked at him. "I'm curious, too."

"Don't worry, Oishi. I'll just pass to you later so that you can read the whole letter nya. Oh, oh, oh! Here it is. My favourite part nya!_ Every day, I'm wishing for you to just look at me or just talk to me even for just a few minutes. I want to be important to you too, just like how tennis is to you. Is it wrong to feel this way, Ryoma-kun? Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. I just wanted to at least tell you how I feel about you before completely forgetting about you. I know that I don't have any chances with you, but I'll say this one more time. I want to be the girl you'll fall in love with, when everybody else is falling for you. -RS_"

"Eh? That's it?" Momoshiro asked, before releasing the prodigy who, currently, was in a bad mood.

"Fssssh. Who is RS?"

The dunk smasher's eyes widened after realizing something. "It couldn't be!" he shouted.

"What?"

"Ryuuzaki Sumire! Who would have thought that Ryuuzaki-sensei would be such a pedo?"

"Idiot," Kaidoh murmured.

"What's that, Mamushi?"

"Fssssh!"

The rest of them separated the two from each other before a fight could even begin. The, they started on pondering who this RS was.

Fuji decided to just practice smashing instead of joining the rest of the team's _important_ discussion.

Well, he was also formulating a matchmaking plan inside his head as he hit every ball with such ease. He opened his eyes a few moments after.

_Perfect, _he thought before smiling.

End.

* * *

><p>AN: My first PoT fanfic. Sorry for the grammar errors and typos. Review and tell me about them? =))


End file.
